


Bohemian Rhapsody

by Rocketman23



Series: BATIM prompt drabbles [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, also bohemian rhapsody being played on piano is awesome, also grouchy music director makes an appearance, but still good, first prompt fic, little meloncholy, slightly angsty, whooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: Bendy learns to play bohemian rhapsody on piano





	Bohemian Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsFaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/gifts).



> honestly, i love bohemian rhapsody on piano, its so sweet and meloncholy at the beginning and end and then middle is just so dramatic XD i do reccommend you give it a listen before reading the fic just to get a feel for the overall theme
> 
> MsFaust asked; -Hell's Studio AU: Bendy learns to play Bohemian Rhapsody
> 
> The Hell's studio AU belongs to doodldrawsthings on Tumblr (also ho check out their art it's amazing! ^_^)

It had been a long day at the studio, what with the upcoming deadline all departments had been rather pressed for time, pretty much all the time at the end of the month really but more so this week. Bendy had spent the day running around the animation department making sure everything was up to date and ready, as well as making sure everything was running smoothly in all the other departments. He was pretty sure he ran the equivalent of what the humans called a ‘marathon’ and boy did he feel it. His legs ached with the toll of the day and his head pounded with the stress but towards the end of his ‘shift’, as he rounded a corner to check up on his beloved grump of a music director, he caught notice of the grand piano sitting centre stage of the music room, its lid open enticingly. 

Bendy looked towards Sammy’s office, taking note that his light was still on and figured he’d catch him in a few as he started walking towards the piano, the temptation to just sit down and let himself be absorbed by the music was too much to refuse after such a stressful week. He reaches the bench and hops up, slipping slightly as he hooks one leg over and pulls himself up before straightening his posture. He gazes over the music sheets in front of the key’s and recognises it as none other than bohemian rhapsody, one of the many songs that joey had tried to teach Bendy throughout the years. Well “teach” being the key word here, as despite all his tutoring joey had only managed to teach Bendy the first couple of lines of the song, the reason’s being that both were either too absorbed in their work with the studio or that Joey was doing some demonic ritual again that usually ended up a huge mess and him being scolded (a lot) by Henry. 

A soft hum escapes Bendy’s lips as he glides his gloved hands across the keys, a small smile replacing his previous stressed frown as he remembers sitting on the bench for the first time next to Joey as he goes through some notes with bendy copying, or well trying, occasionally missing the wrong key and making the little jingle they were slowly creating a jumbled mess. He remembers Joey’s reassuring voice and animated features that first time as he urged Bendy on, congratulating him with a wide smile when he got the notes correct in perfect succession. Such simpler times those were, before the toons had become a huge hit on the television. Bendy hadn’t realised his fingers were already moving across the keys, his posture relaxed and mind clear. It was blissful in a sense. Up until he got to the chorus and missed several keys in succession which brought him stuttering back to reality, his hands poised above the piano and eyes wide open, as he stared at the music sheet critically analysing where he had gone wrong. He didn’t think he had gone wrong but he had heard the song played before and knew the tune was incorrect. 

He sighed, gently resigning his hands to his lap as he stared at the piano knowing he should really go check in on Sammy, the coffee machine had unfortunately broken throughout the week and Sammy had gone on a literal rampage demanding it be fixed, which thankfully it had but by then the poor guy seemed a little lack lustre for Bendy’s liking. It was only right he go check on his grumpy pal after all. He looks back to the sheet of music, a stubborn look taking place as he mulls over the notes and keys again, he was Bendy the dancing demon for satan’s sake and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let the days stress get to him playing one of his favourite songs. He spreads his fingers wide beginning the soft melody of the song and lets his emotions take over waiting for the chorus to arrive. 5 notes before so he opens his eyes and plays each key to the music sheet perfectly, albeit a little slowly so as not to mess up, and makes it halfway through the chorus before playing the wrong note. It doesn’t stop him though as the music get’s more dramatic and he feels nothing but him and the melody moving in an imperfect beat. 

The song comes to a slow stop, Bendy playing each final note with a tenderness he hadn’t previously known he had and he releases a sigh as the last note fades. He opens his lidded eyes, chuckles softly and feels the very ink of his body thrum with happiness at his success. 

A light click of an office door can be heard as the infamous Sammy Lawrence makes his entrance into the dimly lit hall, light footsteps heading towards the music room to investigate the piano music, which in his opinion was played poorly. He steps into the doorway to see who was still there after hours and finds no one. He begins to back pedal out of the doorway only to stumble into the little demon. 

“Oh hey, jus the guy I was looking for” bendy smiles and gestures to Sammy, noticing the confused look on his face he asks “what’s up buddy ol pal”

“Did you hear someone playing the piano just now” Sammy inquires but only receives a shrug from bendy 

“But I was sure…” Sammy begins. 

“Your prolly just hearin things, it’s been a stressful week for ya after all” bendy states and pats his leg reassuringly before heading off back down the hall, saying over his shoulder “gonna grab some ink from the break room, wanna join?” 

“Sure” Sammy grumbles, unhappy about not being able to see who the mystery music player was, though he had an idea it might’ve been the devil himself but he had his doubts. 

“Y’know where here for ya right?” 

“What?” 

“It’s ok Sammy, everyone has off days” 

“…..” 

“I mean next thing ya know yer talking bout hearing voices” Bendy makes wiggling finger motions to emphasize his point receiving a stern glare in return and a 

“I’m not crazy Bendy!!” a little harsher than Sammy intended but his co-worker just laughed it up and continued his onslaught of jokes, their voices echoing off the wooden walls of the studio and both males feeling a little more relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey you made it to the end \^-^/  
> also im really bad at writing conversations so if y'all have any pointers or tips pls hit me up  
> i hoped you enjoyed and feel free to send me in any prompts!


End file.
